Fera Insurrection
The Fera Insurrection was a 51 year long Uprising that occurred on R.F.F.S.7. Occupied Fera, during the Second Era of the Galactic War. The fighting was strongly done about 34 days after the Fall of Fera, and the destruction of most of the Planet's wooded areas. Prior to the Events 'Fall of Fera' 'During the Occupation' Massive Rebellions 'Gurrilla Warfare' 'The Invasion of Rexe Tree' The R.F.F.S.7. brutally outraged from their defeat began to plot a determined attack on the's Second Home Tree that was still under construction, just west of the Hallelujah Mountains. As night came the Navi brutally thrilled and over joyed on their major progress began to rest in their cozy beds, while back at Fort Europe, the R.F.F.S.7 were wide awake and worried. As the Navi was sleeping from top to bottom the Universal Generation forces secretly began to crept inside the Navi Stronghold. Jake and Neytiri were preying to Niomi while Norm Spellman, was trying to clean his R.F.P.B, fortunatly for them one of the Rudder-1's rolled over a log creating a disturbance in the peace, gathering Jake's attention. "You hear that" he asked Norm rushed and look down, and saw the Universal Generation inside Rexes Tree, with hundreds of Navi all around them sleeping, some of the Vehicles rolled right over them, killing them in their sleep. Norm fired his R.F.P.B automatically awakening the other Navi and starting a war in Rexes Tree. The Universal Generation pushed the Navi up the tree where they chased them up the branches, Stryker's supported the advance while Rudder-1's fired In a line formation from the ground. As Raiders dropped more troops into Rexes tree, Norm managed to grab a hold of an R.800 Rocket blaster and destroy one of the Rudder-1's, but the Universal Generation was too many. As the trunk fell the Navi made their last stand at the Branches, where they plan to use them for Guerrilla tactics in order to do a hasty ambush. Neytiri took the first shot with her bow and Arrow managing to pierce one of the Stryker's high beams causing it to drive out of control and plunge to it's death. Jake Neytiri and Norm managed to repel large waves of the Universal Generation, but they just kept coming, stronger and stronger. As the sun began to rise the Rudder-1's this time with U-Boat support that manged to make it up to their level from the ground began their final attack, but an attack from the rear saved the Navi's lives. A large heard of Hammerhead Titanothere smashed into throught the Rudder-1's blockade of Submarine Tanks and Gojira's and entered Rexs Tree followed by the Horse Clan of the Plains, who charged into the tree and countered attack the Moonwalkers hard. The Universal Generation fled into back into the woods chased by Hammerhead Tiranothere, and managed to get wiped out by the rumbling herd, both the Horse Clan and the Omaticaya Clan celebrated as the sounds of fire fights are heard in the jungle are heard mixed with the roars of the Hammerhead Tiranotheres. 'Final Stand' Aftermath Trivia Category:Universal Battles Category:The Galactic War Category:Events Category:Fera Insurrection Category:Battles of the Second Era of the Galactic War Category:2158 Category:2159 Category:2160 Category:2161 Category:2162 Category:2163 Category:2164 Category:2165 Category:2166 Category:2167 Category:2168 Category:2169 Category:2170 Category:2172 Category:2173 Category:2174 Category:2175 Category:2176 Category:2177 Category:2178 Category:2179 Category:2180 Category:2181 Category:2182 Category:2183 Category:2184 Category:2185 Category:2186 Category:2187 Category:2188 Category:2189 Category:2190 Category:2191 Category:2192 Category:2193 Category:2194 Category:2195 Category:2196 Category:2197 Category:2198 Category:2199 Category:2200 Category:2201 Category:2202 Category:2203 Category:2204 Category:2205 Category:2206 Category:2207 Category:2208 Category:2209 Category:Interstellar Wars Category:Galactic War Era